A typical electrochemical cell includes a cathode and an anode which participate in an electrochemical reaction. Generally, electrochemical reactions are facilitated by an electrolyte, which can contain free ions and can behave as an ionically conductive medium.
The performance of an electrochemical cell can be enhanced by increasing the amount of contact between an electrode active material and the electrolyte, which can lead to an increase in the rate of the electrochemical reaction within the cell. In addition, the performance of an electrochemical cell can be enhanced by maintaining a high degree of electrical conductivity within the bulk of the electrodes. In some previous electrochemical cells, these objectives can be accomplished to some extent by employing porous electrodes comprising an electrode active material positioned on or within a support structure, such as an agglomeration of porous carbon particles. Electrode structures, and associated methods for making such structures, that further enhance the availability of the electrode active material and the electrical conductivity within the bulk of the electrode would be desirable.